Sweet Dreams
by justsam2012
Summary: Emma and regina have both been having trouble sleeping lately. They eventually have to but then the nightmares come back. Misery loves company and so will they eventually. Rated M for later chapters, and AU because Emma has finally come to her sense and dropped the pirate.
1. Chapter 1

Not sure how long this fic will end up but let me know what you guys think of the start of it. I do not own these characters and am just borrowing them from OUAT.

Emma and Regina are both lonely and not sleeping well. Bad dreams can become good when someone is there with you to help you cope. AU where Emma realizes that hook is actuallly a manipulating and selfish jerk and dumps his ass.

Emma's nightmares had been getting worse. Since the visions had started she slept so little that any respite she got was usually void of anything, but for the past few weeks she had been sleeping better and thus, dreaming. She figured this probably had to do with the fact that she was sleeping alone now. The fighting with Hook had become so strong that she had just broken it off. She had loved him, but she couldn't deal with his controlling and manipulating of her life, especially not with Henry starting to date now. He needed a descent role model of how a good relationship worked, and she and hook were not it, and so the sleeping alone began, and the nightmares started.

Tonight was no different. Each nightmare usually ended with her watching a different member of her family dying. Sometimes it was Henry, or her mother, or father. Tonight it was Regina. It had been Regina the past couple of nights. It was strange because these dreams always left her more shaken than the others. Maybe it was because she was the only one who Emma never usually had to save, or maybe it was because she was alone now and….nope emma wasn't going to think about that tonight. She was going to try to go back to sleep and not dream of horrors she could not change.

Regina sat in bed reading one of her countless novels. She didn't sleep much now that Robin was gone. She mainly tried to keep herself busy and going. She fueled her mad attempts with copious amounts of coffee and magic, and when she did have to sleep she always put a spell on herself so that she didn't dream.

The dreams were the worst part. She had now seen three people she loved die right in front of her. She wasn't a doctor but she was pretty sure that left some lasting damage. Regina tried not to think about it as she got up and began her nightly rituals. She took off her makeup and cleaned her face. Then she set out her clothes for the morning and made sure her alarm was set. She had already changed into her pajamas after her evening shower, so she walked out her bedroom door and down the hall to check on Henry.

"Henry, I know you are still away. Stop Texting Violet and go to bed."

"Ok mom." came through the closed door.

She used to go in and check on him, giving a kiss to his forehead before pulling his covers up over him but he was far too old for that now. Now was the time of dating and staying up late and growing too old for the minute affections of his mother. However she knew as she lost her little boy she was gaining a friend. Henry was turning into quite the young man and she was very proud of him, but she still missed that soft smell of his hair after his nightly bath as she riffled it and his tiny hand in hers as they walked across the street as they used to do.

With a small sigh she went back to her room and got into bed. She laid down thinking about the last few days she had deprived herself of sleep and of the little boy that used to run through her house, who now only seldom ran into her dreams.

As she was about to doze off she quickly realized she had forgotten her spell and muttered it slurred in her exhaustion. She then fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat up and looked around. The last thing she could remember was going to sleep in her bed in the loft and now she was on a couch that felt oddly familiar. She looked around and heard a thud from upstairs. Just before she saw a streak of black hair come bolting down the stairs she realized where she was; the mansion.

Three seconds later a disheveled Regina came bouncing down the stairs and giggling in pajamas and a ponytail. She stopped the moment she saw Emma.

"what are you doing here?" Regina said, changing her demeanor and sobering instantly.

"I have no idea. I woke up here" Emma said.

"You aren't awake" regina said drily.

Emma looked at her in confusion as a young boy about 4 or 5 ran in with his arms wide pretending to be an airplane. A young Henry, as emma realized, was zooming around as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Henry could you please go play in the foyer?" Regina said.

"okay mommy, ma will you come play airplane with me in a minute?" he asked looking expectantly at emma. Both emma and regina glanced at each other at the name used by the young boy.

"Sure kid, just give me a minute 'kay?"

"Ooookay" he said as he zoomed off again.

"Did he just call me ma?" Emma asked looking bewildered at regina, "also what do you mean Im not awake?"

"I believe he did, yes, and I mean this is a dream; my dream actually. One of my better ones. Though you are usually absent." Regina said walking over and sitting next to emma on the couch.

Emma started to breathe heavily, and shake her head.

"what is wrong emma?"

"I cant be asleep, this cant be happening, not here." she responded now trying not to hyperventilate.

"Emma, get ahold of yourself! What is wrong?" Regina said shocked.

"I've been having nightmares lately." Emma said quietly

"I have as well" Regina admitted.

"Right but in mine I keep watching one of my family or friends die and I cant stop it from happening" Emma said.

"I keep watching my true loves die, and this is my dream dear. So you don't have to worry. I think at least for now we are safe." Regina said patting Emma on the shoulder.

Just then Henry came and jumped on them both shouting

"guuuuuuys, I've been waiting foreeeeever!"

"Okay darling, how about some…Pancakes!" Regina said.

"Yay!" henry said as he ran out toward the kitchen.

"looks like we wont be waking up any time soon, so we might as well enjoy the dream world a bit." Regina said with a brighter smile than Emma had seen in a very long time.

Regina walked into her kitchen and smiled at the small handprint turkeys and the giant written letters with an A+ on the fridge. She remembered when henry had brought those home, but of course she did. This was her dream and this was her house from ten years ago. It also meant that her kitchen was filled with slightly different things than it was today. She would have to make sure Emma didn't see too much. She hadn't spoiled Henry per se but she had let him have a few more treats than she did as he got older. It had been a learning curve for her. She had learned her lesson after one time when he was six and ate the whole box of lucky charms before she got up and had spent the weekend laying on the couch with a stomach ache. She had changed the diet a bit after that.

However pancakes were something she always had the ingredients for because, and she would never admit this, they were one of her favorite foods in this world. Especially the brown sugar cinnamon ones. Obviously one would have thought the apple cinnamon ones but she did try not to be too much of a cliché.

"Okay, who wants pancakes?" she said.

"Me me me me" henry shouted.

"Ill take a few madam mayor." emma said with a smirk.

"coming right up" regina said giggling at henry who was bouncing around excitedly.

She looked over and noticed that emma was giving her a very strange look. She ignored it for now but filed it away for future discussion. She began mixing the batter and adding in the ingredients as henry chattered with emma about his most recent adventures at school. She looked over and the image was a bit melancholy. She had always wished that someone had been there with her while henry was growing up. a partner, a friend, a lov...no back to the pancakes. She wasn't even sure where that had come from. Regina tucked her face down to hide a blush as finished mixing.

Finally it was time to start putting them in the pan. This was henry's favorite part because regina always flipped them in the pan rather than using a spatula. she started one, waited until it got brown enough and then flipped it into the air catching it perfectly in the center of the pan. Bother Emma and Henry clapped, and she turned around and gave a little bow winking at Henry as she did so.

After breakfast henry went outside to play and regina started to clean up the mess.

"can I help?" emma asked.

"of course dear, hand me those plates on the table."

She did as she was told all the while watching regina as she practically danced around the kitchen picking up the remnants of what had been the best pancakes emma had ever tasted.

"Ive never seen you like this before" emma said.

"Like what dear?" regina said absently.

"so...happy, I guess" she said

"I have my little boy" she said, "and my friend."

"well im not sure how this happened but thank you for sharing this with me. I have my own sort of your memories but they were always me and alone, not like this."

"it is different to share it with someone isnt it?" Regina mused.

"it really is" emma said as she grinned at regina.

"also why were you looking at me like that earlier" regina asked curiously

"like what?" emma said quickly

"I"m unsure of how to explain it, it was just very strange. It was when we came into the kitchen." regina said.

"oh I was surprised by your smile. I havent seen it that unhindered in a very long time." emma said, "it was beautiful."

"oh..." regina said hiding another blush, "th-thank you"

"no problem," emma said smiling back at her surprised that she had just said that. she had wanted to for a while but had always chickened out, but she had really just told the hottest woman alive that she was beautiful. score one for emma.

—-

So I kinda have an idea for where this is going but if you have any suggestions feel free to pm me also feel free to comment as to how you think it is going so far. will update soon. Sorry for the short chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

After having cleaned up breakfast they all washed up to head out for the park. Emma oddly found her clothes in a few drawers when searching through regina's for something to wear.

Looking for all the world like a real family they started out for the center of town.

"Remember Emma" Regina whispered, "nobody here knows about the curse yet."

"Oh right because I would have forgotten in the last five minutes since you told me last madam mayor."

They were walking down main street when they spotted Mary Margaret walking their way.

"Good morning ladies, taking henry out for the day I see. You two always look so adorable" she said as she flounced off leaving the two women bewildered as to what had just happened.

"she, she knew me…kinda." Emma sputtered.

She had been prepared for her mother not to know her or at the very least to be back to the same old mary margaret she had met so long ago, but this was something totally different, and she acted as if they were together. Like, together, together.

"Just act natural dear" Regina said reaching for her hand and holding it, stiffly at first but then the gesture softened and felt almost natural. "Apparently in this dream we are, indeed, a family in every sense of the word."

"what happened if we change things?" emma said, "like if we tell them something that isn't accurate to this world or dream or whatever?"

"I dont know but I cant imagine it is anything good. All I do know is that hopefully in this dream you are not supposed to be my true love."

"why not?" emma said surprised at the fact that the comment had stung a little.

"because if you are my true love dear, in my dreams, you die." Regina said quietly.

"Oh…"

They continued to walk finally reaching the park and letting Henry run around and play. They watched as he followed a butterfly and hopped after a frog. He loved animals and everything to do with life. For a dream, it seemed so full of energy and vivacity that emma felt sorry that eventually it would have to end.

Later they decided to head to Granny's for lunch. They walked in and the place seemed as it always had: bustling, cheerful, and filled with the smell of delicious foods. they sat at what had been their regular booth in the real world and ordered food from ruby.

They chatted and ate and everything was going perfectly. Suddenly the door slammed open and in walked, of all people, Killian Jones.

The moment the door hit the wall a burst of magic came through as if a spell were breaking. everything started to change and modernize to how emma knew it. she looked over one second and henry was a little boy and the next he was their young man. They had switched to her dream, and she was pretty sure that by the look on Hooks face it was about to turn into a nightmare.

"SWAN!" Hook yelled drunkenly.

"Killian what are you doing here?" emma said.

"I am here to see if the rumors are true. Are you really with the evil bitch?"

"Don't call her that" emma said avoiding the question.

"Is this why you left me then?" he slurred, "to be with that monster."

"SHE is not the reason I left you, and you are the only monster here right now" she said, "Go home you are drunk and making a scene and don't ever do this in front of Regina or especially Henry again! If you want to talk to me I will meet you and we will talk but you will not do it in front them."

He looked at her for a second, swaying in his drunkenness. He then glared at regina and looked at henry. He shook his head and stumbled out.

"I think things have definitely changed, we should head back to the mansion" Emma said.

They packed up their food and were getting up to walk out. Just before they stood Charming walked in. He saw them and ducked his face down making a beeline for the bar.

"I take it in mine they are less thrilled about whatever this is" Emma said Gesturing between the two of them.

On the walk home grown up, dream Henry asked if he could go hang out with violet.

"Of course dear" Regina said, "but one question first, Does your mother live at the mansion with us?"

"Well duh mom, you two have been dating for a whole two weeks now, of course we are all living together" he said in a very begrudging tone, which was very unlike henry.

"Henry?" Emma said.

"Whatever, bye guys" he said as he ran off, so different from the little happy boy they had been playing with earlier in the day.

They both looked at each other and silently agreed to discuss it when they got home.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the mansion Regina went straight to her study and grabbed the decanter of cider. She grabbed two glasses and came back into the living room. She poured two heavy helpings for both Emma and herself.

"So in your dream we are a couple." Regina said after a few sips of the amber liquid.

Emma took a huge gulp of her cider and set it on the table.

"Well, based on the way he was speaking I would say we may be walking into nightmare territory, but apparently yeah, we are. Does that bother you?" Emma asked.

"No, I mean, to be fair, i think it was hinted that we were together in mine as well dear" regina said, as she took another sip, "would you like more?"

"um, yes. is that even a question?" emma said

They turned on the television and sat for an hour in awkward silence having a glass or two more.

"So, Regina, this is silly. We are stuck in this dream world and getting drunk with no real reason. Lets actually talk about this"

"If you wish, dear." She said as she put her empty glass down.

"Ok, So we both dreamt about being a family. I guess that makes sense. We are both friends and henry's mothers…"

"We are both attracted to women." Regina added.

Emma choked on her cider and sputtered.

"Are you alright dear?"

"What do you mean we both like women?" Emma said, "you like women?"

"Well of course I do dear." Regina said, "are you really surprised? I assumed you knew with all of the time you spent looking at my ass."

Emma hid behind her glass and tried to seem nonchalant.

"I do not. I just…glance…that is all. I mean you do wear very tight dresses."

"no tighter than your jeans dear" regina said.

"Oh really? so does that mean you are attracted to me madam mayor?" Emma said, turning and facing regina with a strange grin.

"Well, I should think that would be obvious dear."

"and you already know I think you are very attractive."

"Thank you emma" Regina said as she blushed a little and going to refill her cider.

"But that isn't all." Emma said, "Yes, you are hot, but you are also kind and caring and beautiful inside AND out. I have watched the way you have changed and become a model for our son. I have watched your struggle and your pain and I have seen you at some of your weakest points, and you have made it through it all."

"Wow emma." Regina said as she teared up, "Thank you dear."

A tear fell and she tried to wipe it away before emma could see. Emma reached over at the same time to wipe it away and they both laughed as their hands bumped in a pseudo-caress.

They sat in silence for a short while again, only it was more comfortable now.

"Emma, Thank you, and I don't just mean for what you just said. I mean for everything you have done. You broke my curse. Which turned out to be a good thing for me, but not only that. You also brought life back to me. You brought my son back to me and you brought some of the parts of me back that had been gone for longer than I can remember. Thank you for believing in me, and thank you for being you. Also….I am so sorry for everything I have put you through. Everything that has happened to you has been my fault. I have caused you so much pain and heartache in an attempt to get back at your mother for something that was never fully her fault to begin with. I am just…so sorry Emma. Im…" Regina began to show actual tears.

Emma scooted over and wrapped regina into a hug; stroking her hair and whispering calming words to her.

"Regina, that isn't who you are anymore. shhh. I promise I don't blame you, its ok. how could I be mad about all of this when I have my live now and henry and…you."

Regina pulled back and looked up at Emma, "Emma I…"

But before she could finish her sentence Emma leaned forward and kissed her. Regina was shocked for a moment but then kissed back hesitantly. Emma brought her hand up and cupped regina's cheek wiping the last of the tears away and kissing her as gently as possible.

Emma pulled back and left her hand on regina face; stroking her cheek and looking into her eyes. She smiled and said, "Regina, I know. It's ok. For anything that has gone on between you and my family or especially between you and me. It is in the past. I don't blame this Regina for those things. You literally ripped that part out of you because you are trying so hard to fix things, and if you still blame yourself I understand that too. I blame myself for things still that I know I shouldn't, but just know. I forgive you and that I am always here for you."

And with that Regina lunged forward knocking them both back onto the couch as she locked lips with emma. She pushed emma down with her body weight while putting her hands into her hair so that she could pull emma closer and deepen the kiss.

Emma moaned deep in her throat which caused a surge of pleasure in Regina. She wanted Emma. She had for a while and this was a dream so she could do whatever she wanted. Who knew if they would remember all of this when they finally woke up or not but she was going to enjoy the time while it lasted.

Regina darted her tongue out and was quickly given access to Emma's mouth and welcomed by the warm sensation of emma tongue playing back. She then started to snake her hand down to feel emma's body. If this was her only chance she wasn't going to miss any opportunities.

Emma finally started to react to what was happening by reaching up and putting her arms around regina. she never imagined this would happen and the shock had made her freeze.

She felt Regina's hands start to slide down and she lifted her up a little so she could reach her goal which seemed to be emma's shirt. Emma gladly obliged and allowed her to tear her tank top off, tossing it to the floor.

As they started to deepen their kisses and roam with their hands Emma took a chance and grabbed regina's ass. The reaction was instant as Regina groaned and pressed her body harder against Emma's. She started to rock her hips trying the get some friction to where she needed it most. Emma brought her knee up between regina's legs and pressed it into her core. Regina practically purred as she started to rock back and forth on Emma's leg.

She started to feel herself building. Higher and higher until her world came crashing down with her orgasm. She collapsed onto Emma and wrapped her arms around her. Emma petted her hair and gave gentle kisses to wherever she could reach.

As Always comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was amazing" Emma said.

"That was….a mistake." Regina said as she got off of Emma and started to make herself presentable again.

"What?" Emma said taken aback, "but I thought…"

"This cant happen Emma. We cant happen" regina said as she walked out of the room.

Emma tried to hold back tears as she gathered her things and quietly slipped out of the manor. She had seen the care and fierce sureness in Regina's eyes. She had felt her passion. And above all, with every word that regina had said to Emma about it being a mistake, her superpower had let her know that regina was lying.

She wasn't sure how this dream world worked but she had been able to fell regina and her heat and passion so she figured that alcohol would probably still work the same here too. So she headed to the bar. It was always a place she could get lost at in the real world. There was music there was alcohol and there were girls, and the fairytale folk were not shy about sexuality.

When she walked in and sat down the bartender came over. She was about 5'7", red hair, and very well shaped. Emma already wanted to get her mind off regina and this woman could do the trick.

"hey hows it goin'" She said.

"the bartender smiled quietly and handed her the beer she asked for. She then made very little eye contact and walked away. that was strange, Emma usually had no problem with people. She saw another brunette sitting at the bar and so she walked over and sat down by her.

"Hi, whats your name?" Emma said.

"Oh, um, I was just leaving sorry" she said and she left her money and her half full drink on the bar and walked very quickly away from Emma.

After some effort she managed to flag down the bartender and ask "why is everyone being so weird?"

"uh..,." The girl looked left and right and then leaned in to Emma, "you're dating the evil queen, nobody is going to risk looking like they are hitting on you….sorry"

"Oh um, ok. Also please don't call her that." With that Emma paid for her beer and walked back to the mansion.

When Emma walked in Regina wiped her eyes and tried to make herself look like she hadn't been crying.

"Regina?" Emma said.

"Im in here" Regina shouted back.

When she came in regina knew right away that Emma could tell. The look said it all.

"We need to talk" they both said in unison.

Emma walked in and sat next to regina on the couch. She left enough room so that it could give her space but not so much that it was awkward.

"Im sorry, Regina. I didn't meant to take advantage of anything and I didn't realize that you would regret it so dearly" Emma said

"No dear, Im sorry. I lied. I don't regret it and I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time actually. but I did mean it when I said I didn't think we should be together" Regina said

Tears pricked up in Emma's eyes. That had been true. Regina didn't want her. She had physical attraction but apparently nothing else.

"Oh." Emma said, "Realize Im not perfect but I thought we could at least give it a shot."

"No" regina said, "I'm sorry but no. I can't"

"but…"

"Let me finish. I cant risk it. Emma haven't you realized yet?"

Emma looked at her quizzically.

"Everyone I love dies. I cant risk losing you."

"oh. Regina I….what. wait. what did you just say?"

"Everyone I love dies Emma. I thought that would be pretty self explanatory. First Daniel and then Robin."

"Yes, I understand. What I am saying is that….Do you, do you love me? Did you just say that you loved me?"

"I-I-I-I…now that is not what I said. I said that I could have a relationship with you because I could fall for you"

"Regina you are lying. Super power remember."

"well,…I think that maybe yes… some part of me may love you. but that is all the more reason why this cant happen because I cant lose you."

"Regina. I am the savior. I will die eventually. I would rather have the chance to love you with what time I have and to help you find your happiness than to die anyway doing what I do and to have never had the chance. And I will say it now because I have known for a while how I have felt. I love you Regina Mills."

Regina began to cry and Emma reached over and took her hand. She stood up and pulled on Regina's hand until she stood as well. She hugged her and kissed her hair until finally Regina reached around and hugged her back. They stood there for a few moments in silence like that until regina whispered back "I love you Emma Swan." They embraced tighter and Emma captured Regina lips for a slow burning kiss.

Then all of a sudden there was a bang, the sound of breaking glass. Emma felt Regina go limp. she saw blood on her hands and then everything went black.


End file.
